The Fluffy Ryou Story
by FluffyRyou99
Summary: This story explains how Ryou got so snuggly-soft...um,yeah. It's my first fanfiction, I hope I did okay... [warning: a bit of Tea bashing]
1. Washing Machine Mayhem!

The Fluffy Ryou Story

FluffyRyou99:  'Ello everyone. I wanted to write a story that was really random, so…I did. This is the story I wrote. It's about Ryou, everyone's favorite Yu-gi-oh character, of course. This is the story about how he got so snuggly-soft…um, sort of. Okay, now for the disclaimer, presented by…Ryou, of course!

Ryou: Fluffy Ryou does not claim to own anything Yu-gi-oh, even though she really really wants to lie and say she does….so don't sue her, or they'll take her away and she won't be able to write anymore! That's not necessarily bad, however…wait, I changed my mind! SUE! SUE! _SUE FOR ALL YOU'RE WORTH!!!!_

FluffyRyou99: ehh….*sweatdrop* Ryou's not very good at this, I see….well, it doesn't matter now! On with the story! BTW, this will be a 5 part story, one for each day of the week. That doesn't mean I will update everyday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DAY 1

            Bakura sighed with relief as he heard the bell ring. 'Finally, I can go home!' He smiled to himself and thought of all the things he would do as soon as he got home….a week of vacation! This would be great! He could call Yugi and they'd plan lots of fun, fun stuff! (fluffy: no not that way you dirty people!) 

Yep, typical Bakura. Optimistic, happy, and way too chipper. Is he taking Prozac or something? Whatever it is, I want some. Which reminds me…(Ryou: um, fluff, you're getting off topic) Oh, sorry. Back to the story.

Bakura had arrived at his doorstop and was still beaming when he heard a ring. He looked down and fished through his pocket until his hand closed around his cell phone. He looked suspiciously at the caller I.D. ('cause ya know, you should always check those things), but his face brightened when he saw it was Yugi.

"Moshi Moshi, Bakura speaking!" He said happily.(too….much….happy…) "Yes…" His face darkened. "What! But…Yugi, it's vacation! Can't your grandpa get someone else?" A long pause. Bakura whined. "Yuuuuugi! I'll be bored without you!" Another pause. "Yes, I understand it's a once in a lifetime chance…okay, Yugi. You go and have fun in Egypt!" click. Bakura sighed. Yugi's grandfather had, apparently, gotten back into the archeology and was taking Yugi to one of his digs in Egypt. Yami was of course eager to return to his homeland, so he went as well.

"Well then, who else can I hang out with this week?" Bakura mused. Joey? No, the blond was much too obnoxious for his liking…the same went for his friend, Tristan. Tea? No, not in any circumstance! He shuddered at the thought of spending a week with Tea. Well then, who was there? He continued through the list of people he knew. Seto and Mokuba were out of the question…he wasn't even sure if the angsty* teen knew his name. Bakura couldn't think of anyone else….he sighed and turned the key in the keyhole, swinging the door open.

He set his backpack down by the coat rack, and walked down the long hallway into the kitchen. Sitting on the white counter was a note from his father – gone on a business trip, again. So now he was _really_ alone this week. Another sigh. He could tell he was going to be very bored this weekend.

He walked into the living room and slumped down on the couch, at the same time grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Maybe there was something he could watch to pass the time…

Click.

"Next up on the History Channel: The Origins of Dental Floss-**"

Bakura sweatdropped. O-kay….

Click.

"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! *insert sounds of violence*"

American talk shows. He despised them.

"Coming up on News at 7:14…. after challenger Yugi Mouto won the Duelist Kingdom championship, a suspicious looking albino wearing a tennis sweater was spotted around Maxamillion Pegasus's quarters. VERY shortly afterwards, Pegasus was sent to the hospital due to a severe head injury. Police think the two may be closely related. If you see a this man…"

a picture of Yami Bakura flashed on the screen. Bakura groaned. 'What trouble have you been causing for me, Yami?' Bakura clicked off the TV and trudged into his room. 'A whole week and I have nothing to do…I don't think I can stand this' 

He swung open the door to his room and instinctively pinched his nose as through the door came a horrible smell of sweat and B.O. (fuffy: ewwww!) Bakura looked around in his room and found piles upon piles of dirty laundry.

'Okay, so I need to do the laundry….but the real question is, how did all these clothes get here? I mean, I wear the same thing day after day. I don't even think I own this many clothes! And- (fluffy: _now_ look who's getting of topic) oh, sorry. Anyway, I guess I need to do the laundry…' He found an empty laundry basket in his closet and started to toss the clothes in.

…do do do do do…time passes…do do do do do…

'Done with that, finally.' Bakura clicked the light on and opened the lid of the washing machine with a clunk. Then he searched in the cupboards for some detergent and fabric softener. What he found was a bottle of 'Snuggle'. You know, the one with the bear?

"Make your clothes extra snuggly soft?!" Bakura said aloud. "Oh, well. I'll use it anyway." He then proceeded to dump the entire bottle in the machine [1]. He just stood there for a second, and then his eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

            "No Snuggle! Wait! I don't want my clothes _that_ snuggly soft!" He used his hands and tried to scoop up some of the blue liquid from the bottom of the washer [2], but for no apparent reason at that exact moment, Yami Bakura decided to come out of the millennium ring and stood over his hikari, who was bent over the washing machine.

            _This should be fun. _Yami said to himself. Then with one hand, he gave Bakura a big shove, expecting him to conk his head on the bottom of the machine. 

            "Aiiiiiiiiiiiya!" Bakura screamed, but instead of hitting bottom, he kept on falling! Yami Bakura stood there for a second in mute surprise. After a moment of silence, he took a few steps forward and took a look in the machine. A high-pitched squeak rose from the depths.

            "Yami! Imgoingtogetyouforthis! YAMIIII!" In the machine, soaked with 'Snuggle', was a very disgruntled looking chibi/plushie Bakura. Yami Bakura sweatdropped.

            "Eh….I didn't do that…heh, wait, I have another idea!" the tomb robber closed the lid of the washer and pressed the start button. (fluffy: evil yami!) "Don't worry Bakura, I'll come back later!" Yami Bakura the walked out of the laundry room. "I wonder if there's anything good on TV?…"

…do do do do do…more time passes…do do do do do…

Yami Bakura walked back into the laundry room after watching some TV. 

"What is _UP_ with these people and dental floss?!"[3] He stuck his tongue out in disgust, then looked at the washing machine. Cautiously, he opened the lid. Another, softer, squeak answered. Yami Bakura peered in to find the still-chibi Bakura very water-logged, and looking unusually chubby.  He reached in and picked up Bakura, finding he was soaked with water.

"I'd put you in the dryer, but I don't want you to catch fire." Yami said while fishing out a towel and wrapping it around Bakura. The chibi-Bakura looked up at his Yami with a squeak of surprise. Yami Bakura chuckled. "That's right, I'm not completely heartless."

Chibi-Bakura looked at Yami as if to say, "You're not?" Yami Bakura just smiled as he walked downstairs. 

…do do do do do…wow, more time passes…do do do do do…

Ding-dong. Someone was at the door. Yami growled as he picked up Chibi Bakura and went to go answer it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled at the person at the door. It was (sadly) Tea. She looked rather shocked at being yelled at, and even more so when she realized who it was in Yami Bakura's arms.

"Um…do you have an spare…..OHMYGOD!!!!" She ran in the door, snatching up Chibi Bakura and swung him up in the air, as if inspecting him.

Yami growled. "Put him down!" he said in his calmest voice. Tea ignored him.

"It _is_ Bakura! What happened to him? Why does it feel like he's stuffed with cotton? OHMYGOD! You did this, didn't you Yami?" the friendship queen glared at him. Yami glared back with an equally glaring…um, glare.

"I _said_ put him down!" He almost shouted. When Tea refused, he grabbed Chibi Bakura from the evil wench's cold grasp and booted her out the door, literally. After kicking her butt, he shut the door and looked at Chibi Bakura. Was it just him, or did the newly-made chibi feel…..more chibi-er?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 If you can, please review! -^_^-

*Seto strikes me as angsty. Does he strike you as angsty?

** I got this from another fanfiction called 'Fairydust' it's yaoi, but a good story nonetheless. Pardon for not asking permission first…I hope the author won't mind! ^^;;

[1] Um…..I did this once….yep.

[2] I did this, too!

[3] Once again, I got this from the yaoi story 'Fairydust' I command you to read it, now! It's an awesome story!


	2. The Zoo

The Fluffy Ryou Story

FluffyRyou99:Konnichiwa, Minna-san! ^^ Welcome to the second chapter of my 

story… I'm so glad everyone liked the first! First, a thank you to all the 

reviewers:

**Bishie Babe: I had not intended to make this yaoi at first, probably not at all. **

**Yaoi good, but I would not consider a Yami Bakura x _Chibi Bakura at all! Maybe _**

**regular Bakura….PLUS, I don't ever recall Yami Bakura saying he would have 'fun' **

**with Chibi Bakura….not in that sense, at least. He did say that putting Ryou in the washing machine would be 'fun', though.**

**Firedraygon97: *see Bishie Babe's answer* Thank you for that lovely review, I'm **

**glad you liked it. =^_^=**

**Asian Angel 12: Nope, sorry, no yaoi. Not here, at least.**

**katiekat1414: um, thank you...I'm glad you like it...O_o *helps her back onto her chair***

**dark girl: yes, I would say she did.**

**Diamond: ^_^ thanks for reviewing! anything I could do that you'd think make this story better?**

**Yuki-chan: **

**_Snuggly Ryou Recipe:_**

**_1 bottle of snuggle (add or decrease amount to your snuggle prefrence)_**

**_1 washing machine_**

**_1 Ryou_**

****

**_Put Ryou and Snuggle in machine. Close lid shut, set to light wash for 30 min. Remove Ryou. Dry with a towel, and enjoy! _******

**ChocoKisses: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the 2nd chapter, and there is more to come!**

Whee, that was fun. Okee Dokee, now for the Disclaimer, done by Ryou - *smacks 

Ryou* this time, do it right!

Ryou: Okay, okay, don't be such a…poopie-head! *sighs* We can all be thankful, because 

Fluffy Ryou does not own Yu-gi-oh or anything related. She's not trying to make 

a profit of this story, so don't even try to sue her. All you'll get is a bit of 

pocket lint.

FluffyRyou99: *pats Ryou on the head* good Ryou!  Now, on with the show! …er, 

story.

Warning: Yami Bakura is WAY OOC in this chapter….well, in every chapter 

actually. Also in this chapter, poo is flung. Yes, that's right, poo. (heheheh....I'm sooo immature!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DAY 2 (part 1: the calm before the zoo)

            _Squeak squeak squeak_

            Yami woke the next morning to the sound of squeaking. Mistaking the 

sound for Bakura's alarm clock, he sleepily turned over, reached out an arm and 

started thwacking whatever it was making the noise.

            _Sque-oof sque-oof sque-oof_

            Chibi Bakura stopped squeaking, and sat there for a minute with a 

sad look on his face. Yami Bakura rolled back over and fell asleep again. Yami 

Bakura, caring soul that he is, (fluffy: *snorts*) had chosen to stay out of the 

millennium ring to watch over Bakura until he could figure out what had happened 

to his Hikari, or until he could find the albino's friends to dump him on. 

Whichever came first. (and no, Tea doesn't count)

            "WAIIIIIIIIIH!" Uh-oh. The little Chibi was apparently tired of 

being ignored. "WAMIIIIII!" He called out for his Yami. Yami jumped quickly out 

of bed from hearing Chibi Bakura's cries, picked him up and started rocking him.

            "Be quiet, come on, don't wanna wake up the neighbors. What do you 

want? Are you tired, hungry, bored, what? Tell me, tell me!" Yami said, acting a 

little too domesticated than he should. However, Chibi Bakura just gurgled in 

happiness from getting the attention he wanted. 

…do do do do do….lookie, it's the 'time passes' bar…do do do do do

            "Wami! Wami! Wami!" Chibi Bakura was very hyper after eating a bowl 

of sugar-infested applesauce, and you can bet Yami was regretting his choice of 

letting the Chibi eat it. Chibi Bakura was sitting on Yami Bakura's head, 

grabbing on to his hair with both hands and was jumping up and down as if his 

Yami was a pony.

            "Okay, Yami, look at the bright side. It's not like he'll stay this 

way forever….I hope.  Well, maybe he will! OH, SHIT-" He looked at the chibi, 

who had a shocked face. "take! Shiitake Mushrooms! Yeah, hahahaha!" Chibi Bakura 

smiled cutely and went back to bobbing up and down on his Yami's head. Yami 

Bakura gave a sigh of relief and resumed thinking. "What was I saying? Oh yeah! 

OH MY GOD!!! If Yugi comes home…and Bakura's still like this…they'll kill me for 

sure! Oh man, I have to change him back quick! But how?" 

            Chibi Bakura kept on bouncing, amused by Yami Bakura's hectic 

behavior. 

            "I know! The laundry room!"  He ran into the laundry room, opened 

the top of the washer, grabbed Chibi Bakura off of his head, and was about to 

toss him in, when his Hikari squeaked in fear and ran up his dark side's arm. 

"Oh…you're afraid of it, aren't you? Okay, we'll find…some other way. I 

guess….we have a week, after all." Chibi Bakura snuggled closer to his Yami, 

falling into a light sleep.

…do do do do do….time passes…do do do do do…

            Many hours later, Chibi Bakura is still hyper from breakfast and has 

not stopped bouncing on his Yami's head.  "What in the world am I going to do 

with a hyperactive Bakura for a week?' Yami sighed and grabbed the Chibi from 

his head. "No more." He said firmly.

            Of course, Chibi Bakura started wailing immediately. 

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! WAMI!!!!!!!"  

Yami Bakura sighed again and put Bakura back on his head. The little Chibi was 

instantly happy. Yami Bakura sullenly went back to figuring out his plan for the 

week.

            Then, out of the blue, a stampede of sheep ran past the house. Yami 

looked out the window in shock. *ding*  Idea!

            "The Zoo!"

            Chibi Bakura stopped bouncing abruptly and looked down at his yami. 

A moment of silence followed, then Bakura broke into a HUGE chibi-smile.

            "Aminals! Aminals! We's gonna see the aminals!" Yami Bakura grinned, 

pleased with himself for thinking up such a good plan. (fluffy: he has noooooo 

idea…)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Day 2 (part 2: THE ZOO!)

      It was a bright, sunny day, not a cloud was in the sky. (fluffy: not true. Look, there's one. *points* and there's another one. *points again*) Shut up. (f: okay) As I was saying, it was a genrally good, happy, day. All that was about to end.

      The location: The Zoo. *james bond music comes on* It could have been any zoo, but they had chosen this zoo. The pair sneakily walked up to the window...ready to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting ticket seller. (fluffy: look, would you cut the 'spy' crap already?)Oh, you're no fun.

      "Two tickets, please." Yami Bakura held up two fingers with one hand and with the other held Baby Bakura who had his thumb in his mouth and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. (with a cyute little monkey on the back!)

      "Coming right up sir." The ticket lady started to print up the tickets then peered out through her granny glasses. "Oh, is he yours?" she said, refering to the Chibi. "He's positivly adorable! Oh lordy, he's the spitting image of his father!" She squealed at Bakura's cuteness. Yami was having a panic attack.

      "F-FATHER? No lady, you've got it ALL wrong!" he protested.

      "Oh, you're his big brother then?" Her eyes never left the Chibi. (fluffy: Yes, he's that cute)

      "NO!" Yami Bakura started to argue again, then sighed unhappily. "Yeah, whatever. He's my brother."

      The ticket seller tore out the tickets from the dispenser and handed them to Yami. "Well, you two go have fun today! Oh, and the tiger exibit's closed today. The tigers...uh, disappeared." she said calmly. Yami sighed again.

      "Great, the only animals worth seeing have disappeared...wait, disappeared? WHERE, pray tell, did they disappear too?" another panic attack. The woman was unbearably calm.

      "Hmm, well, you know.....I have no idea. Mmm-hmm. Have a nice day sir." Yami grimaced and went through the revolving-door entryway, beginning to think that this wasn't such a good idea after all. 

///Let the poo-flinging begin///

      "_Pan troglodytes" Yami Bakura read the sign in front of the Chimpanze's cage while Bakura hung off the bottom of the wire barrier seperating him from the hairy creatures. "Well, they seem civilized enough." He peered into the cage, spotting a rather large Chimpanze staring at him. He looked at it for a while. _

      'This isn't so bad.' he thought. Then the chimp that had been staring at him suddenly turned around, lifted his rear into the air and let out a loud, rocket-like sound.(fluffy: we all know what I'm talking about, right?) Yami pinched his nose in disgust. 'Well, it's okay, I mean everybody does it, right?' Only just then the chimp turned back around, started to screach in laughter while it pointed at Yami Bakura as if to say, "THAT WAS FOR YOU!" 

      Yami Bakura growled. "No one mocks me and gets away with it!" He ran off somewhere, leaving Chibi Bakura to look around in wonder as to where his dark had gone. A moment later, Yami was in the cage behind the chimp, glaring. His face was red. "I don't care if you're my closest relative! You're goin' down!" The chimp almost grinned, then reached down onto the ground and picked up something unidentifable.

      "Huh? Wuzzat?" Yami Bakura asked in confusion. The chimp said nothing, (because it couldn't talk) but swung its arm back and flung the stuff at Yami.

      _SPLAT! It landed smack dab on Bakura's white sweater. Yami Bakura looked down, pinching his nose closed once again as the smell reached it._

      "It's....it's.....poop!" He said in realization. "Man, that's gross, even for me!" He looked up at the Chimp in anger, then looked around the cage for something he use to fight with. He grinned when he found a tree branch that had fallen off the tree. 

      "Heh heh heh....who's laughing now, monkey?" He said as he swung the branch like a baseball bat.

      Meanwhile, from outside the cage, Chibi Bakura was watching the two fighting with a curious look on his face.

      The chimpanzee's eyes widened as Yami came after him with the branch, swinging it wildly. They ran around the cage playing cat-and-mouse until......feeding time.

      "WHAT in the name of all that is holy and good is going on here?!" The zookeeper stood, shocked, looking at poo-covered Yami Bakura and the Chimp.

...do do do....time passes....do do do... 

      "And don't EVER come back!" the manager glared angrily at Yami and the Chibi when he threw them out of the zoo, slamming the gate closed behind them.

      "That monkey is POSSESSED! Possessed, I say!" Yami Bakura yelled back at him. He looked down at the chibi. "Well, you had fun today, right?" Little Bakura squeaked in response and hugged his yami. (fluffy: much like a baby would hug its mother)

      Yes, Yami was sure of it now...Chibi Bakura was getting rounder. Something fishy was going on....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hahahahahah, another chapter done! Day 3 coming up soon...will Yami ever change Bakura back? Oops! 

I just realized my mistake....i've been calling Ryou 'Bakura' instead! It's too late to change it now...so you'll have to live with it, okay?

Also, the author's notes were included in the story this time.

^_^ as usual, please review...


	3. Enter the Plushie Menace

The Fluffy Ryou Story  
  
  
  
FluffyRyou: Aloha! Welcome to the 3rd installment of this story....I'm sorry updates have been kind of slow, but they're still coming, so.....yeah. Disclaimer time! *calls Ryou out*  
  
Ryou: *sighs* Fluffy doesn't own Yu-gi-oh-  
  
Fluffy: YET!  
  
Ryou: -so don't sue her 'cause she has nothing and you'll get nothing.  
  
Fluffy: That was nice! Okay, go back to your room Ryou.  
  
Ryou: *scowls at Fluffy*  
  
Fluffy: *grins* Now, I want to give a BIG thanks to all who reviewed! Yeh all make me so happy! ^_^ Seriously!  
  
AliKat: any review is a good enough review! thanks a bunchie! By the way, I am aware of the name thing, but I think I'll keep it as is for this story just because....  
  
SalAmanda: ooh, cool name...*hands her Ryou Plushie* okay, so it's not the real thing....but it's the count that thoughts! I mean...it's the thought that counts!  
  
Marie: *helps her back up* what is with all these people falling off their chairs?  
  
kurayami and hikari: That's because he's already so snuggly! *hugs Ryou*  
  
Asian Angel 12: T-T nope, no yaoi in this one. I don't -think- there will be any...*pats head* but you can speculate, if you want. Thanks for reading!  
  
Silver Wolf: Oh, PLEASE sic Yami Malik on me! ^_^;; I love Yami Malik...by the way, your review made me laugh out loud! Thanks!  
  
Nano*Mecka: *hands Nano a plushie* Now you do gots one! Sorta...  
  
  
  
  
  
Fluffy: *phew* done with that!on to the good stuff now...the story! *little happy music plays in the background*  
  
Story Notes: I suppose I should warn you, I've upped the rating just one because of Yami Bakura's foul mouth.  
  
I also apologize for the intrusion of "Plushie girl" I hit a snag in the plot and I had to think of something to keep it going....don't worry, the menace will be gone before this fic is over! However, if you have a good idea for this story.....don't hesitate to tell me! Really, I mean it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* DAY 3  
  
Yami Bakura shuddered as he cut the string that held Tuesday's paper together. He didn't know why, maybe it was because he wasn't used to acting so....normal. Usually at this time he was prowling the streets with Malik, terrorizing innocent squirrels.(Puchiko-chan, I got this from your story! Please don't get mad at me. ^^) He sat Chibi Bakura on the table, and started searching on the shelves for the baby food.  
  
"Why does Bakura even KEEP baby food...?" Yami grimaced when he thought of the possible reasons. "Nope, not going there!" Finally, he found something that looked a bit like baby food and he set it down on the table. "D'ya want this?" He asked the Chibi. Bakura only stared up at his Yami with huge, blinking eyes, not saying a word.  
  
"Well?" Yami Bakura asked again, getting a bit irritated. Still, the Chibi said nothing, and frowned. "What's WRONG? You could speak fine yesterday!" Suddenly Chibi Bakura broke into a huge baby-grin, and at the same time an offensive odor filled the air.  
  
"Oh....no....." Yami Bakura's eyes watered up, and he ran with the Chibi into the bathroom.  
  
la la la la la.......time is passing......la la la la la  
  
"I can't BELIEVE I just changed a diaper....." Yami Bakura wrinkled his nose in disgust as he walked back into the kitchen with Ryou in hand. Once again, he sat Ryou on the table and the Chibi giggled and immediatly dug into the baby food that was there. Yami B unfolded the paper and his eyes widened with suprise as he read the headline.  
  
"Crazed Plushie Collecter on the loose?!" Yami Bakura snorted. "What the fuck?" He squinted and held the paper closer to his face as he read the details. "The staff at Dominio Psyciatric Ward have reported a 15-year-old white female missing. She may be in your area! Be warned that she is armed with plushies and very dangerous!..." The article went on to describe the meaning of life and such, but Bakura didn't read that part. He was staring at Chibi Bakura.  
  
"I guess I better keep you inside, then. She might mistake you for a plushie!" Bakura gave a squeak of alarm and looked his dark side. "Just kidding, geeze...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami Bakura lay the sleeping Chibi down on his bed and tucked the covers around him. Then he sat on the edge of the bed, patting Bakura's soft hair.  
  
"I wonder how we're going to get you back to your normal body..." Yami Bakura mused out loud. "I mean, you're cute and all this way, but I miss the old Bakura. The one I could tease." He added the last part with a smirk, then got up and went into the kitchen to fix his own breakfast.  
  
"Ahh!" He jumped back as soon as he entered the room. "Who are you?" he asked. There, hanging upsidown from his kitchen window was a girl and from the looks of it, she was- wait one minute.... Yami looked from the girl's face, then to the picture in the newspaper.  
  
"You're---you're that crazy person!" He yelled. The girl grinned and flipped down into the kitchen, landing gracefully.  
  
"Call me CRAZY if you WANT to!!!!!! My plushie SENSE has led ME here, so give it UP!!!!!" Bakura had to cover his ears every time the girl chose to accentuate a word.  
  
"We don't got no plushies-oh wait, stay here!" He ran into Bakura's room and started going through his drawers until he found what he was looking for- an oversized pink rabbit plushie. If his memory was correct, Bakura called this toy "Snookle". Bakura grimaced and ran out of the room with the plushie. He's gonna kill me, but this is for the best I think. If she doesn't get out of here she'll wake him up!' He ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Here, here, take it!" He threw the rabbit at the red head. She caught it and held it up to her face, sniffing it. Then she growled, and threw it back at Bakura.  
  
"This isn't what I sensed! You're hiding other plushies, aren't you?" She ran past him into the room where the little Chibi was sleeping. Yami Bakura followed, sighing.  
  
'This week has been so screwed up.' he thought. The girl flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and grinned at Yami when he entered. Yami's eyes bulged out of their sockets. She had Bakura! 'When I said he'd be mistaken for a plushie.....I wasn't serious!'  
  
"WELL, SIR! I've got WHAT I want and SO I think I'll be OFF now! BYE bye!" She ran out of the house before Bakura even had a chance to protest. Minutes passed....  
  
"Oh no." he said with realization. "I think it's time I got some outside help."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Location: Plushie Girl's Hideout-thingy  
  
Plushie Girl flipped her hair again, an evil grin plastered to her face as she walked along the damp corridor. She had 'Snookle' under one arm and Ryou in another, and she seemed very pleased with herself. She came to a door in the middle of the corridor, and opened it into a room that was disgustingly pink. Pink walls, pink bedsheets, pink curtans.....it was also full of various plushies. This is when Little Bakura woke up.  
  
"Ba....ba...bakuwa!!! BAKUWA!!!" The chibi shouted. He realized the girl carrying him was NOT his Yami, so he started to cry. "Waiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Waiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"  
  
"Huh?" The plushie girl looked at the crying Bakura. "It's crying.....oh, this must be one of those life-like plushies." She dropped Snookle to the floor and took Chibi Bakura in both hands. "Cool!" She shook him up and down rapidly, causing him to cry more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lemmie get this straight Bakura, okay..." Honda scratched his chin and went over it again. "You're saying a crazy girl went into your house, and stole a toy that looked just like you?" Yami Bakura sighed, remembering that Honda and Jounochi didn't have a clue that Yami Bakura still existed.  
  
"Yes, Honda, that is what I am saying. Now can we go get it back?" he said impatiently. Jou put his hands up in front of him.  
  
"Wait wait wait!" he said. "First of all, it's just a toy..." Yami growled at this. "Second of all, what do you want us to do?" Yami Bakura covered him face with a hand and sighed again. 'How could I have been so stupid....going to these two for help! Well, it was either them or that Kaiba fellow.'  
  
"I can't find this crazy girl by myself....and you read the newspaper, so you know that-"  
  
"I dun read the newspaper!" Jounochi innterupted.  
  
"Of course not. Anyway, she's supposed to be armed. If I found her, I'd need your help." Yami Bakura said, a bit tired of acting so civil.  
  
"Okay, okay, we'll help you Bakura. You are our friend, after all." The three men set off around the town, searching for plushie girl.  
  
"All this trouble for a _plushie_ though...jeez." Jou commented.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* -_-;; that was difficult to write. *waves an angry hand* I hate writer's block!  
  
Anyway, I really hope the next chapter will be better....I just need an idea.....  
  
Oh and as usual please review! 


End file.
